Amelia/Supports
With Franz C Support *'Franz:' Oh, hello there. You're... Ah, it's Amelia, isn't it? *'Amelia:' Hm? Oh... Yes, and you're Franz! *'Franz:' That's right. How are you? Getting the hang of things? *'Amelia:' Oh, yes. Quite! You know, everyone here is so much friendlier than the folks in Grado. I'm glad there are so many people around my age traveling with us. *'Franz:' Yeah. I think I'm about the same age as you are, too. You know what that means? That means, from now on, you're my rival. *'Amelia:' What? *'Franz:' What do you say? *'Amelia:' Um... Well, does that mean... I have to fight you? *'Franz:' No, no. It's nothing as complicated as all that. We'll just work together. See, I'll try to be better than you, and you try to be better than me! Every day, try to be a better person than you are today. It's easier to do when you've got someone to work with. *'Amelia:' I see... But why? *'Franz:' Yes, well. Um... My brother's a knight, too, and he's had someone like that for a long time. I've always been envious of the competitive relationship he has. They compete, and they argue, and they bicker... But I know they respect one another, and they grow together. I envy that. *'Amelia:' Um... I'm not sure I can be like that. *'Franz:' Ha ha ha... Don't worry about it. It doesn't matter who you are. All that really matters is that we have someone like that in our lives. Besides, you are a qualified soldier, are you not? *'Amelia:' Er... I'm not honestly sure I'm even qualified to be out here. *'Franz:' Same here. That's why I picked you. Let's work together. *'Amelia:' All right! I'm not sure I can live up to your expectations... But I'll do my best. *'Franz:' Good. It's nice to meet you, Amelia. *'Amelia:' It certainly is! B Support *'Amelia:' Oh, Sir Franz! *'Franz:' Amelia, hello. Call me Franz. *'Amelia:' What? But... *'Franz:' We are rivals, right? There's no need for the formality of titles. *'Amelia:' Oh, of course not, sir! *'Franz:' Ha ha ha... You did it again. *'Amelia:' Well, then... I got it, Franz. *'Franz:' Good. *'Amelia:' Ha ha... I'm not used to being so casual. *'Franz:' Can I ask you, what do you think of this war? *'Amelia:' What? *'Franz:' I still don't understand why Grado chose to invade Renais. Grado and Renais were allies. Their royal families were close friends. Why, Prince Ephraim and Princess Eirika are friends with your Prince Lyon. I detect something funny here. I simply cannot believe a friendship so strong could end so abruptly. How many lives have been destroyed by such a seemingly random turn of events? Perhaps the prince and princess know more of the truth, but... *'Amelia:' I... *'Franz:' Oh, I'm sorry. I don't mean to besmirch your homeland's name. *'Amelia:' No, it's all right. I wonder what drives Grado's ambitions now, too. I was born in a rural village and raised in Grado's countryside. Ever since I was a little child, I took pride in my home's origins. Grado, of course, is named after the legendary hero who saved all of Magvel. I thought I lived in a country that believed in justice and peace. But this war... It's something different than all that. *'Franz:' Amelia... I'm sorry. This war must be especially painful for you... *'Amelia:' I'll be fine, Franz. But thank you, though. It was wrong of Grado to invade Renais. Nothing can justify it. Grado has no right to destroy whole nations, ruin people's lives. This is all so...so wrong! I began this war as a soldier in Grado's armies. But now... I just want to believe... I want to believe in justice! I want to know I'm doing the right thing! *'Franz:' Amelia... I understand it all very well. Your love of your homeland... Your sense of justice, of honor... If there's anything I can do to help you, please let me know. We are rivals, but that doesn't mean we can't also be friends, right? *'Amelia:' Franz... Thank you. *'Franz:' I won't let you down. *'Amelia:' No, neither will I! A Support *'Franz:' Amelia. Can I ask you something? *'Amelia:' What is it? *'Franz:' Why did you become a soldier? *'Amelia:' Hm? ...... ... Because I was alone. *'Franz:' Alone? *'Amelia:' When I was little, I lived in a remote village with my mother. One day...bandits raided our village and took my mother. *'Franz:' Oh! *'Amelia:' I had no father... My mother was my only family. She was so sick... and so very weak... *'Franz:' ... *'Amelia:' When the bandits came... I hid under the bed... I hid there...trembling... *'Franz:' Amelia... *'Amelia:' I wanted to protect her! I...wanted to be strong! Even if I couldn't win... I wanted to fight! To protect the only person dear to me... *'Franz:' Oh... ...... ... I see now... Thank you for telling me your story. I want you to know this, Amelia. ...My parents are gone, too. *'Amelia:' You...too...? *'Franz:' Yes... Well, I do have a brother, though. But I don't remember my mother. But I swore that I would live my every moment to its fullest. I swore to my parents that I would live a long life for them and be happy. Amelia... You're living the same way, embracing each passing moment. You believe in yourself, and your faith burns in you, making you shine. I don't know what it is you plan to do with your life, but as long as we travel the same path, would you let me walk beside you? I have my own path to follow, I know, but... I believe we're both walking toward the same goal. *'Amelia:' Franz...? *'Franz:' You don't like that? *'Amelia:' No! That's not it. I'm...very happy! Franz...! *'Franz:' Amelia, I'll protect you. *'Amelia:' Franz... Thank you... I'm really happy. But...I want to protect you, too. I am a soldier of sorts as well, you know. So...let me be your shield to protect you... *'Franz:' And I will be your sword and fight for you. From now on. You're not alone anymore, Amelia. *'Amelia:' Thank you, Franz. With Ross C Support *'Amelia:' Zowie! *'Ross:' Ugh! Hey! Ow! What the heck?! *'Amelia:' I'm so sorry! I'm just very clumsy. Are you all right? *'Ross:' Oooooow! *'Amelia:' E-excuse me. *'Ross:' You! You're from Grado, aren't you! This was a sneak attack, wasn't it! Then prepare yourself for battle! *'Amelia:' Oh, no! Please listen to me! It's true that I am from Grado, but I am now on your side! *'Ross:' You must think I'm pretty gullible! You can't trick me like that! *'Amelia:' But I'm telling the truth! I am on your side! I didn't attack you. I tripped and fell into you, but it was an accident! *'Ross:' Right... Let's say for a second I buy this story. But how can you explain tripping when there's nothing around to trip on? *'Amelia:' There was a dent over there, and-- *'Ross:' Huh? Oh, you mean that. I see. You tripped on that thing, huh? *'Amelia:' Y-yes! *'Ross:' How could you have tripped on that? I can barely even see it! Hey, isn't that spear a little heavy for you? You're so small. Need a little help? *'Amelia:' Not really. It's much lighter than other knights'. I'm working on building up more power, but I'm getting the hang of it. *'Ross:' Hmmm... I noticed that your armor is very shiny. *'Amelia:' Um, yes. Thanks, I guess. I'm always polishing it. *'Ross:' That's a sure sign of a new recruit! Watch out for hazing. You might as well be wearing a sign taped to your forehead that says "I'm a rookie!" *'Amelia:' Oh... Um... *'Ross:' Don't worry. I've got your back. *'Amelia:' What? *'Ross:' But in exchange, you must cover ME when someone attacks me with a sword! *'Amelia:' Oh... OK. I'll do my best! Um... Say... *'Ross:' What is it? *'Amelia:' Thank you... for believing me that I'm not your enemy. *'Ross:' There's no point in fighting with someone on your own side. OK, let's go! *'Amelia:' Yes! B Support *'Ross:' Hey! *'Amelia:' Oh, hi, um... *'Ross:' I guess I haven't told you my name, huh. I'm Ross, the son of the warrior Garcia. *'Amelia:' I'm Amelia. Nice to meet you, Ross. *'Ross:' Likewise. By the way, it looks like you're getting better at battle. *'Amelia:' Yes. It's mostly because you and others are helping me out. I'm also getting the hang of my spear. *'Ross:' I see. I was once a rookie too. Everyone has to start somewhere. We're young, and we start at the bottom of the chain, you know? But we'll get stronger, both of us. So let's work hard, all right? *'Amelia:' Yes! *'Ross:' Good, good. Oh, by the way... *'Amelia:' Yes? *'Ross:' I have something for you. Now, where did I put it? Hmm... Ah, here it is. *'Amelia:' Thanks... Um, what is it? *'Ross:' Isn't it obvious? It's a necklace. *'Amelia:' I can see that, but... Why? *'Ross:' I bought it. I mean, I bought it a long time go. There was a kid selling this on the street, and he just wouldn't leave me alone. I didn't need it, but he seemed really hungry, so... *'Amelia:' That's very kind of you, Ross. *'Ross:' Oh, it's not a big deal. A-anyway, it's yours now. *'Amelia:' What?! I couldn't! *'Ross:' No, it's yours. *'Amelia:' But... *'Ross:' Don't you like it? *'Amelia:' It's not that. It's very pretty! It's just... *'Ross:' Then keep it. *'Amelia:' Thank you. It's so lovely. *'Ross:' You should have just accepted in the first place. Why are you acting so reluctant? *'Amelia:' Well, I've always lived very...modestly. *'Ross:' Huh? What's that got to do with it? *'Amelia:' I could never afford something like this... So to me, everything is so very precious... And I couldn't take something that was precious to you... *'Ross:' I see. Please just take it and enjoy it. *'Amelia:' If you're sure... Thank you. *'Ross:' Of course! Besides, I've always looked better in earrings than necklaces. Just kidding! OK, let's go, Amelia. *'Amelia:' Ha ha ha! Sure. A Support *'Amelia:' Hi, Ross. *'Ross:' Hey, Amelia. I heard you're getting better. *'Amelia:' Yes, I'm getting there. *'Ross:' Well, it's a hard road to get to where we think we should be. *'Amelia:' Yup, that's true. *'Ross:' As for me, my father was always the warrior in the family. I've always wanted to be just like him. I think I'm just finally starting to get close to that goal. But anyways, how are your parents? *'Amelia:' Well... I don't talk about them much... *'Ross:' Oh! Um... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... *'Amelia:' No, no. It's fine. My father has been gone for as long as I can remember... *'Ross:' I see. *'Amelia:' I was living with my mother, but... But she is...no longer with me. *'Ross:' I see... Sounds like you've had a rough life... *'Amelia:' Well... *'Ross:' I'm sorry I brought up something painful. *'Amelia:' Um... *'Ross:' Um... I've got it! I'll be your big brother! *'Amelia:' What in the world are you talking about? *'Ross:' Your brother! And you'll be my sister! Yeah! This is the best idea I've had in a while! It doesn't matter that we're not blood relatives. The army is like a family, so we are like siblings! So it's decided, then. You're my little sister from now on. So you're not alone anymore. You can call me big brother, OK? *'Amelia:' Um... This is all kind of...sudden. I don't know if I'm ready to-- *'Ross:' Never mind all that! We're brother and sister from now on. All right, Sis? *'Amelia:' How old are you anyway? *'Ross:' Huh? What's that got to do with it? You know... Old enough to show you the ropes. *'Amelia:' Wait a minute... You're probably the same age as me! *'Ross:' What?! *'Amelia:' In fact, I'll bet I'm a little older... *'Ross:' Grrrrrr! Be quiet! I said I'm the big brother. It doesn't matter the exact date we're born. I'm the big brother. Any way you look at it, I'm the older one! *'Amelia:' Ha ha! You're too funny! It's so cute when you get mad! Hee hee hee! *'Ross:' Grrrrr. *'Amelia:' Thanks for the laugh. *'Ross:' Hmph! When this war is over, I'll take you to my village. *'Amelia:' What? *'Ross:' Haven't you been listening to anything? We're brother and sister now, remember? *'Amelia:' Um, right. *'Ross:' From now on, you and I are going to share both joy and sorrow as a family. OK? *'Amelia:' If I didn't know better, I would think that you were proposing to me. Ha ha ha! *'Ross:' What! That's not what I'm talking about at all! You twisted my words up! Just forget it! Anyways, let's go! *'Amelia:' Ha ha ha! Thanks...BIG BROTHER! Hee hee! With Neimi C Support *'Neimi:' Whoa... That's beautiful! Your armor, I mean. It's so shiny. *'Amelia:' Th-thanks. Ah... Er... *'Neimi:' I'm Neimi. *'Amelia:' Oh, my name is Amelia. Nice to meet you, miss. *'Neimi:' Miss? Oh, no. I'm just Neimi. It's nice to meet you, too. *'Amelia:' All right, Neimi it is. *'Neimi:' Anyway, your armor really is lovely. That color reminds me of the michew berries that grow in my hometown. *'Amelia:' Oh, I've had michew berries before! They're really shiny, and they're sweet and a little tart when you eat them. I just love them in pies... *'Neimi:' Oh, I know! I didn't think they grew anywhere else. They're so yummy! *'Amelia:' Tell you what: if we come across any in the field, let's stop and pick them. *'Neimi:' That sounds like a good idea. *'Amelia:' Maybe we can use some of the supplies to bake some michew pies for everyone. One bite, and they'll forget all about their exhaustion. *'Neimi:' I agree. I'll keep my eyes peeled, and if I see any, I'll pick some for you. *'Amelia:' Ha ha! That's great! Now we've got something to look forward to, hm? Oh, we'd better get back to the battle. *'Neimi:' Aw... All right, Amelia. But let's talk some more again. *'Amelia:' Oh, you bet! I'm really glad I met you, Neimi. *'Neimi:' Me too, Amelia. B Support *'Neimi:' Amelia, can I ask you a question? Why did you become a soldier? *'Amelia:' Hm? Well... It's... I wanted...to become strong. *'Neimi:' Strong? What do you mean? *'Amelia:' All my life, I've felt helpless, like I needed someone to defend me. I didn't want to feel like that anymore. But what about you, Neimi? What are you fighting for? *'Neimi:' I'm not really sure how I wound up getting involved in this whole war. It just...sorta turned out that way, you know? *'Amelia:' It doesn't matter how you wound up here. Your skill with the bow is amazing, Neimi. I'm not sure how to put this, but... You seem more battle ready than most of the trained soldiers I've met. *'Neimi:' Hmm mm mm... Thanks. My grandpa taught me everything I know. *'Amelia:' Really? *'Neimi:' We used to go hunting together when I was little... Oh! That reminds me! I used to have a pet fox, a little kit I found out hunting one day. *'Amelia:' Wow! A fox kit? I've never seen one before. Was it cute? *'Neimi:' He was adorable! So small, and he had such soft and fluffy fur. It was so cute watching him try to run his fastest on those short little legs. *'Amelia:' Tee hee. *'Neimi:' What about you? Did you ever have any pets? *'Amelia:' Me? Well, I don't-- Oh! I did! I used to have a little pet bird. *'Neimi:' Oh, what kind? *'Amelia:' Hm. Well, she had beautiful feathers, I remember that. They were all blue and yellow and orange. She used to sing to me. *'Neimi:' She was a songbird? That sounds nice. *'Amelia:' It was. Whenever I felt lonely, she would sing her song to cheer me up. I let her go when I left my village and joined Grado's army. *'Neimi:' That's so sad... I think I'd like to get another pet when this war is all over. *'Amelia:' Really? *'Neimi:' Definitely. You should get one, too. Once this war is over, I mean. When everything is at peace again, we should each get a pet. *'Amelia:' That sounds great! And then we can have our pets visit one another. *'Neimi:' I'd like that. *'Amelia:' Me, too. A Support *'Amelia:' I just noticed something, Neimi. There are a lot of female soldiers traveling with us, aren't there? *'Neimi:' You know, you're right! *'Amelia:' It's nice to see. It wasn't like that in Grado's army. It makes me feel much more at ease. *'Neimi:' I was really nervous when I started up, but then I spoke more with the princess... *'Amelia:' I've started noticing that some of the women are getting...friendly with the men. I thought it was, you know, just the camaraderie of the field or whatever. But I'm starting to think that's not the case, if you know what I mean. I'm starting to think maybe it's something else entirely. *'Neimi:' Hee hee hee... So, um... Is there any boy you like? *'Amelia:' Hm? Why do you ask? Or...is it that you have someone YOU like? *'Neimi:' I do. He's someone who's always watched over me, stood by my side. He used to make me cry, but I...I love him. *'Amelia:' That's amazing! You know, I'm a little jealous of you... Have you told him how you feel? *'Neimi:' Uh-uh... *'Amelia:' Well, you have to tell him! I'm sure he likes you, too, Neimi. *'Neimi:' I will. Someday. Not today. But someday, I will. *'Amelia:' There you go. *'Neimi:' But you never answered my question! *'Amelia:' What, me? I...er... I honestly never really spoke to any of the men in Grado's army. *'Neimi:' But you're not in Grado's army anymore! What about now? *'Amelia:' Huh? Oh, er, well... I'm...not so sure... *'Neimi:' Ha! You do, don't you! *'Amelia:' Uh... Mm-hm... *'Neimi:' Don't worry. I'm sure he likes you, Amelia. *'Amelia:' Why do you say that? *'Neimi:' Well, you're so... You're so cute, and you're so nice. How could anyone NOT like you? *'Amelia:' Neimi... Thanks. That's really sweet of you. I'm happy to hear you say that! *'Neimi:' Be sure you tell him how you feel! *'Amelia:' You, too! I'm not the only one suffering here! *'Neimi:' Hee hee hee. All right. We're in this together! With Ewan C Support *'Ewan:' Hey! What's your name? *'Amelia:' Me? I'm Amelia. *'Ewan:' Ah. Amelia... My name's Ewan. Hi! *'Amelia:' Hi, Ewan. It's nice to meet you. So, are you fighting with us? *'Ewan:' Yep, I am. I'm a mage. *'Amelia:' Really? You look like you're only about my age. That's neat. *'Ewan:' Ha ha! Ah, I'm nothing special compared to my teacher. You want to see some magic? *'Amelia:' H-here? Now? But... isn't that dangerous? *'Ewan:' Oh, don't worry. Magic isn't just for combat. For example... Voila! It can do stuff like this! *'Amelia:' Wow... They're so pretty! All those little lights, spinning around together... Is this really magic? *'Ewan:' This? This is magic used to make girls happy. *'Amelia:' Hm? Ah! Oh, Ewan, stop teasing. *'Ewan:' Ha ha ha. *'Amelia:' Ha ha. *'Ewan:' You should show me how good you are with your lance sometime. *'Amelia:' Huh? Um, all right. But... I'm sure you'd be bored. *'Ewan:' That's not true. And even if it were, it's simply a matter of how you make it fun. *'Amelia:' How you...make it fun? *'Ewan:' Uh-huh. Like this war, for example. Well, Amelia, I'll see you later! *'Amelia:' Hey! ...... Ewan sure moves at his own pace... How you make it fun? Hmm... That seems like a good rule to live by, when you think about it. B Support *'Amelia:' Ah... Whew. This looks like a good place to take a break. *'Ewan:' ...! ...... Boo! *'Amelia:' AHHHH! *'Ewan:' Ha ha ha! Amelia, it's me. *'Amelia:' Ah! Ewan? Why did you do that? I thought you were one of the enemy! *'Ewan:' Ha ha ha. We talked about this, remember? How you make it fun? I just wanted to make our meeting here a little more fun. *'Amelia:' Well, it wasn't fun for me at all. *'Ewan:' Ha ha ha. Oh, yeah, Amelia? Do you remember you promised to show me your lance work? *'Amelia:' Um...yeah. I remember. Well, all right. Here. Watch closely. *'Ewan:' Oh, I will. *'Amelia:' ...... HA! ...YAH! *'Ewan:' That's good. *'Amelia:' AH! ...WAH! *'Ewan:' Neat. *'Amelia:' ...... ...YAAAH!! *'Ewan:' That was great! *'Amelia:' Thanks. *'Ewan:' You're good, Amelia. You're as good as any of the other knights. *'Amelia:' Do you mean that? Whew... To be honest, I have been practicing even harder lately. But it was all worth it to hear you say that. Thanks. *'Ewan:' Really? No, thank you. I like your outfit, too. *'Amelia:' Huh? Oh, I get it. You're teasing me again, aren't you, Ewan? What was it, again? "Making things fun"? *'Ewan:' Ha ha ha. No, that's not at all what I was doing. *'Amelia:' Hmm... I'm not sure I should believe you. *'Ewan:' Ha ha ha. Princess Eirika has a similar outfit. Is that a popular style? *'Amelia:' Um...I don't know. But it's easy to move in, so... *'Ewan:' I see. I think it's cute. Especially that stain right there. *'Amelia:' Oh... Ewan, you're such a twit! *'Ewan:' Ha ha ha. A Support *'Ewan:' Amelia, have you traveled much? *'Amelia:' Travel? Hm, let's see... I went from Silva to the capital on my own once. Now that I think about it, I'd never left Grado until now. *'Ewan:' Oh, really? My teacher—he's the great sage Saleh from Caer Pelyn—took me out on a training journey for many months once. *'Amelia:' Where did you go? *'Ewan:' Lots of different places across Magvel. We went to Renais, Frelia, Rausten, and Jehanna. Oh, and we went to Grado, too. *'Amelia:' Wow, that sounds great. *'Ewan:' Yeah, it was a lot of fun! There were so many new things to see. Say, Amelia, I just had an idea... *'Amelia:' What is it? *'Ewan:' When this war is over and we're all at peace, why don't you and I take a trip together? *'Amelia:' Huh? Just the two of us? *'Ewan:' Sure, why not? Does the idea bother you? *'Amelia:' No, it's just... *'Ewan:' There's so much I want to show you, Amelia. How the dark green forests refract the morning sun into a million burning emeralds. The melancholy spectacle of the sun sinking slowly beyond an endless horizon. The wind gently coercing vast fields of wheat to dance, heroic mountain peaks... Oh, and the gorgeous flower beds that fill your vision with brilliant colors! There are so very many spectacular places in the world. I want to see all of them again...but this time I want to see them with you. When you see them, you'll really understand how wonderful it is to be alive. The feeling will fill your heart and make you want to sing with joy! *'Amelia:' That's so...eloquent, Ewan. ...... But I understand what you're trying to say, and yes. Let's go! I want to see all of it and more! *'Ewan:' Great! Then it's settled. You know what? This gives us something to look forward to while this war goes on. Just thinking about it makes my heart beat faster. *'Amelia:' Ha ha. You know, Ewan, being around you fills me with so much energy. *'Ewan:' And I'm happy when you're around, too. *'Amelia:' I'm looking forward to our trip. It's one more reason for us to work quickly to put an end to this war. *'Ewan:' Yeah, let's do what we can, because we're definitely taking that trip! With Duessel C Support *'Amelia:' Ah, General Duessel! *'Duessel:' Oh, it's you, Amelia. *'Amelia:' Yes! Oh, but you're not injured at all, are you, General Duessel? We've all been struggling so hard, and yet you don't seem tired at all. You are an impressive man. It's all I can do simply to stay alive out here, it feels like. *'Duessel:' ...... *'Amelia:' What is it? General Duessel? Is something wrong? *'Duessel:' Oh, um, sorry. Your... From the first time I laid eyes upon you, your face... I was sure I'd seen it before... *'Amelia:' Huh? Is that so? You mean before now? Or before I even joined Grado's army? *'Duessel:' Yes, that's right, but I can't recall... Getting to be my age has its price. *'Amelia:' Don't be silly! I happen to think you're still quite young, General Duessel! *'Duessel:' Well, now you've got my attention! What was it you wanted this old soldier for? *'Amelia:' It's just that, even among the younger knights, there's no match for you. And, uh... *'Duessel:' Ha ha! I'm not so old that you need to worry about propping up my ego, lass. *'Amelia:' Ah...uh... I'm sorry. *'Duessel:' No, no. There's no need to apologize. I quite enjoy talking to you, in fact. I'm sure I'm not the only one in this army who feels that way, either. The fighting's fierce, Amelia. You watch yourself! When you're near me, I'll make sure I keep a good eye out for you, too. I'll be there in a flash if you need me. Go ahead and fight without worry. *'Amelia:' Ah, y-yes, sir! Thank you very much. Fighting alongside you, General Duessel, is a great honor. Well, I'll be moving on now. *'Duessel:' Be seeing you! ... But...I just can't remember where... B Support *'Duessel:' Amelia. *'Amelia:' General Duessel. *'Duessel:' It seems like you've grown quite comfortable with the spear. *'Amelia:' Yes, sir! I have, sir. Thank you. *'Duessel:' You did well to choose the spear as your weapon. It suits your height well. It also extends your reach and enables you to strike with force. More force, even, than a sword could bring to bear in a battle. All weapons have their own unique characteristics. You're familiar with the idea that some weapons are strong against others? *'Amelia:' Isn't that what they call... the weapon triangle? *'Duessel:' Yes, it is. And from the looks of things, your affinity for the spear is quite good. If you continue to practice, you should continue to improve and grow stronger. *'Amelia:' Really? Ah, that makes me happy. *'Duessel:' Mm. To begin with, the spear is quite a deep weapon... Yet the attacks comprise three surprisingly simple movements. Right step, left step, and thrust. *'Amelia:' Right step, left step, and thrust... I'm following you. *'Duessel:' Excellent. But listen, Amelia. *'Amelia:' Y-yes? *'Duessel:' Because they are so simple, they are easy to learn but tough to perfect. They are the strongest and most pure of techniques. When you practice them, practice perfecting each gesture. And remember, the spear is a subtle and powerful weapon. *'Amelia:' Yes, sir! *'Duessel:' Now it goes without saying that other weapons have their good points, too. Swords are easy-to-use, all-purpose weapons, and axes possess devastating strength. You should learn to use each weapon type. If you can master them all, you'll be an unstoppable force. That is, of course, if you can overcome your own natural affinities. To begin with, you should work on mastering one weapon type. Then you can gradually change weapons until you can use them all. That's what I have done, you understand. That's called being multi-proficient. I'd like to tell you more about different weapons, but that lecture must wait. *'Amelia:' ...Wow... General Duessel, you know so much about weapons, don't you? I didn't even realize how caught up I'd become. All right! *'Duessel:' What is it? Where are you rushing off to? *'Amelia:' I want to practice the things you've told me about. The basics—right, left, thrust. Right? *'Duessel:' Mm, that's correct. But... I'm happy to see you so enthused, but do you have any reason to rush so? *'Amelia:' Um, well... There's someone—one of the Knights of Renais—to whom I do not want to lose. *'Duessel:' Ah. *'Amelia:' It's not that we're going to fight, or that I want to defeat him or anything... It's just that we're kind of keeping track of the other's progress, and... It's just a thing we do. *'Duessel:' I see. I think that should prove to be a good source of motivation then. Get to it. *'Amelia:' Yes, sir! Oh...I think I'll, um, go and practice over there... I'd be nervous in front of you, so I'm going to practice on my own. I'll be back to show you later. *'Duessel:' All right. Understood. *'Amelia:' Great! See you later! *'Duessel:' Ha ha... Such energy. I feel energized just being around her. She's just a girl now, but someday she'll be a woman of grace and beauty. ...Oh, that face...where have I... ...... !! Wait...could it be? Yes! I remember now! That's definitely it. Amelia! Amelia! Where could she-- A Support *'Duessel:' Amelia! There you are. *'Amelia:' Oh, General Duessel. *'Duessel:' I've been looking for you. And now I've found you. *'Amelia:' Um, wh-what's happened? I've never seen you in such a rush. *'Duessel:' There's something I'd like to ask—No, something I'd like to tell you. *'Amelia:' Er, all right. What is it? *'Duessel:' I remembered. I told you that I thought I'd seen your face before, didn't I? *'Amelia:' Uh, yes. *'Duessel:' Well, I remembered. *'Amelia:' Oh, is that it? Please don't keep me waiting, tell me. *'Duessel:' ...... Amelia. What is your mother's name? *'Amelia:' ! ...... ...My mother... *'Duessel:' ...... *'Amelia:' My mother's name is... Melina... *'Duessel:' And what happened to her? *'Amelia:' When I was just a child, she was stolen away by bandits. My father had already passed away, so I was totally...sniff... *'Duessel:' I'm sorry... ...... *'Amelia:' I was left... all on my own... ...... *'Duessel:' ...... I was right... You can rest easy, Amelia. Your mother is alive and well. *'Amelia:' What!? *'Duessel:' It happened a few years back. I was leading a patrol near the Grado border. We unexpectedly rode up on a group of bandits, and a battle ensued. When we had taken care of the bandits, we rescued a lone female captive. We figured she had been taken from some village, but she was in shock. In fact, her distress was so great, she had forgotten much about herself. Her body was in such a weakened state that she could barely walk. We felt such pity for her that we took her to a peaceful village we knew of. There, we set up a home for her where she could recover and live quietly. Some years later, she was restored to her former vitality. Slowly, she began to recall the lost memories of her past. Only recently did she remember that she had once had a daughter. I took time off from my duties and visited the village where she had lived. But the villagers told me her daughter had left the village some time ago. With no clues as to the girl's whereabouts, I'd almost given up hope of finding her. And then, in the strangest of places... *'Amelia:' I-it can't be! Th-that woman... What is her name? *'Duessel:' Her name is Melina... Amelia, she's your mother. *'Amelia:' What!? Are you... Are you sure? *'Duessel:' Yes, I am. I see Melina's face reflected in your own. There's no mistake. Isn't it wonderful, Amelia? *'Amelia:' My...mother... Sniff... Thank you... Thank you... *'Duessel:' Mm... *'Amelia:' Sniff...aaa... Aaa...waaaaaaa!! *'Duessel:' ...Amelia... *'Amelia:' Waa... Thank...you... Waaa... Thank...you... Sniff...... *'Duessel:' I, uh, I'm so happy for you, Amelia... Sniff... Oh, no. Old age must have loosened these dry, old tear ducts... Sniff...sniff... Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones Supports Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones scripts